No Sympathy
by Sprout789
Summary: There's something wrong with Beca, Chloe knows but refuses to tell you it's up to toy to find out what it is First fanfic please give your honest opinion should I carry on
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey's P O V  
Okay this is ridiculous we've been stood here for nearly two hours and only two people seem to be interested in joining the Bella's, it's beginning to look like we'll never get another chance to sing in the ICCA's it was while I was thinking about this when Chloe caught my attention when she pointed to a girl wearing way to much eyeliner for my liking and had way to many piercings so I told Chloe she was to alternative but Chloe approached her anyway and after a lot of persuading done by Chloe the girl said she'll come to the auditions if she isn't busy but I doubt she'll show up if anything she only said she'd try to come in order to shut Chloe up but I couldn't see any interest in her at all.

After auditions  
Chloe: okay so I'll tell Beca, Denise, Cori, Cynthia-Rose and Lily and you'll tell Stacie, Amy, Jessica, Mary Elise and...  
?:GET OUT!  
Aubrey: great at least we know the walls aren't sound proof  
?: NO I TOLD YOU BEFORE I'D COME TO BARDEN BUT ONLY IF YOU STICK WITH YOUR HALF OF THE DEAL AND THAT INCLUDES NOT BARGING IN HERE WHENEVER YOU WANT TO  
Aubrey: hey does her voice sound familiar to you?  
Chloe: yeah it sounds like Beca  
Aubrey: she's the one that used the cup isn't she?  
Chloe: yeah *hears something smash*  
?:DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE, JUST GET OUT  
Chloe: I'm gonna see if she's okay *walks out and see's the back of someone walking away from the apartments then goes and knocks on the door*  
?:*opens the door slightly* what?!...oh its you, Chloe right?  
Chloe: yeah, Beca are you okay?  
Beca: yeah why wouldn't I be?  
Chloe: it's just me and Aubrey are next door and we heard you shouting and something smash so I just wanted to make sure your okay and also I wanted to tell you that you got into the Bellas  
Beca: oh well yeah my dad was being a dick which is why I was shouting and as for the smash I knocked over a glass  
Chloe: oh, well I guess I'll see you tonight all Bellas need to be in the auditorium at 7  
Beca: that's in half an hour  
Chloe: yeah me and Aubrey are about to set off to set up before everyone shows up  
Beca: well I'll see you there but I need to get changed  
Chloe: okay well see you  
Beca: bye *closes the door*

The next day during practice

Beca: *walks in*  
Aubrey: Beca your late sit at the back with the rest of the alto's, okay girls as you can see Cory is no longer with us, she was trebleboned last night and is therefore banned from the Bellas, so if anyone has anything they want to admit now's the time to do so *looks around at the girls and stops on Beca who's messing with her leg and then stops on Mary Elise*  
Mary Elise: it was an accident, I...  
Aubrey: turn in your scarf and go  
Mary Elise:*hands over the scarf and leaves dragging her chair behind her*  
Beca: was that really necessary  
Aubrey: yes now lets get down to business you will each do cardio at the beginning  
Beca: why cardio?  
Fat Amy: yeah um don't put me down for cardio  
Aubrey: and we'll practice 3 hours a day 6 days a week and I expect you to practice in your free time if we hope to get anywhere in competitions, right lets get started 10 mInutes up and round the stairs, go!  
all the girls get up and start running up the stairs except Beca who, when Aubrey's not looking, goes behind the stairs  
Chloe: *see's Beca* ill be back in a second Aubrey  
Aubrey: alright but hurry because we're doing technique next  
Chloe: *walks away to where Beca went* (whispers) Beca? *goes to walk away until she hears a noise from underneath the stairs* hello? *starts to go under the stairs and spots something on the ground a couple of feet in front of her* Beca? *bends down to look at the object and realises that its a prosthetic leg and looks around*  
Beca: looking for something  
Chloe: *looks up and sees Beca sitting on a bar around 2 metres above her head* more like someone what are you doing up there?  
Beca: oh you know the usual avoiding cardio  
Chloe: why  
Beca: I think you've already seen why *climbs down and makes her way to the prosthetic by hopping and holding on to a bar every so often*  
Chloe: do you need some help?  
Beca: no *gets to the leg and turns so Chloe can't see her leg while she puts it on*  
Chloe: oh sorry  
Beca: its fine you don't have to apologise just promise me you won't tell anyone about this *gestures to her leg*  
Chloe: okay but why?  
Beca: I don't want sympathy from people who dont know me, I've lived like this since I was 11 so I think I can manage alone  
Chloe: what happened? I mean were you in an accident or something  
Beca: or something, look you'll find out soon enough so can we keep it quiet for now  
Chloe: okay  
Beca: thanks  
Chloe: we better head back before Aubrey realises your not there

Later at the end of rehersal  
Aubrey: Beca a word  
Beca: what  
Aubrey: care to explain why you refused to even try on a pair of heels today  
Beca: I told you I can't  
Aubrey: that's not a reason and if you don't have a genuine reason...  
Beca: look something happened a while back and my foot was to mangled to be completely regain movement even with surgery and physio so I was lucky to be able to walk again, that a good enough reason for you  
Aubrey: I..er..  
Beca: thought so bye Aubrey *turns and walks away*  
Aubrey: *watches her walk away and notices that she's limping, turns away when becas gone* Chloe how did your group do with the routine?  
Chloe: they did okay considering its their first time doing it  
Aubrey: do you think they'll be ready  
Chloe: I don't see why they won't be, I mean with a bit of practice they should be perfect  
Aubrey: okay come on we better get going  
Chloe: okay I just need to get my bag sorted, I'll meet you outside

Aubrey's P.O.V  
When I got outside I noticed there was hardly anybody around so I went to sit down, once sat down I noticed that Beca was laid on the grass about 3 metres away from me with her eyes closed and headphones over her ears, she looks a lot more relaxed than she did a few minutes ago, I then noticed a guy walking towards her, he knelt down and took off her headphones and shouted her name making Beca visibly jump

Beca: god Luke did you not learn from the last time  
Luke: well it's been years since I last saw you so I thought I'd surprise you  
Beca: and the last time you made me jump like that you ended up with a broken nose  
Luke: well that was years ago and you didn't punch me this time, anyway what are you listening to?  
Beca: just a mix, nothing special *grabs the headphones off him and puts them round her neck*  
Luke: can't I listen?  
Beca: no it's not finished yet, you can listen when I'm sure it's done  
Luke: come on can't i have a sneak peak  
Beca: you know full well that that's never going to happen *gets up* so what have you been doing with yourself lately? It's your final year isn't it?  
Luke: well I'm running the radio station on campus  
Beca: what's going to happen next year  
Luke: I need to choose someone to take over and show them how to work everything  
Beca: well I'm going to go back to my dorm I'm shattered *starts to walk away limping slightly*  
Luke: what's wrong?  
Beca: nothing  
Luke: Beca your limping  
Beca: nothing's wrong I'm just tired so I'm going back to my apartment  
Luke: how far away is your apartment  
Beca: at the other end of campus not too far  
Luke: Beca last time I saw you when you said you were tired you collapsed from exhaustion  
Beca: that's because I never rested when I should have I'm not like that now  
Luke: all the same would you come to the radio station it's nearer plus you could find some new music for your mixes  
Beca: Okay but only because I'm shattered, will there be anyone else in there?  
Luke: just the intern but don't worry he's not allowed in the booth so he won't disturb you  
Beca: alright let's go then

Aubrey's P.O.V  
It was only when Beca went to grab her bag that she noticed I was sitting there, she looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes but hardly a second later it was gone along with any other sign of emotion and with that she turned away and started to walk away but she didn't get to far before she started limping again I saw Luke pick her up and then decided I need to know more about what's wrong with her so I got up and headed back to the apartment to take a look at her application from for the Bella's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story I've just been really busy with work and writing another story on top of this one so I thought I'd give you a short update as a thank you for the nice reviews I've_**** received**

Once I got inside I began to look through the applications we'd given the girls to fill in, once I'd found beca's I sat down and just as I was about to read her application form Chloe walked in.

Chloe: hey what happened to waiting for me?  
Aubrey: oh sorry, I had to check something before I forgot  
Chloe: oh what are you looking at?  
Aubrey: one of the applications for the Bella's, I don't think it's been filled out properly  
Chloe: who's is it?  
Aubrey: Beca's, she's missed part of it out  
Chloe: well we'll see her tomorrow so she can sort it out then unless we see her before then of course, what did she miss out?  
Aubrey: any disabilities, additional needs or special requirements, she left it completely blank  
Chloe: well I saw her going into the radio station on my way over here so I don't know how long she's going to be  
Aubrey: yeah I know she was talking to the guy who runs it after practise  
Chloe: anyway what are we doing about uniform?  
Aubrey: what do you mean?  
Chloe: well some of the girls looked abit uncomfortable when they saw the skirts on the pictures  
Aubrey: I'm sure they will be fine once they are wearing them, I mean they're not that short so no one should feel uncomfortable  
Chloe: I don't know maybe we could change it to suit pants or something  
Aubrey: why would we do that, there is nothing wrong with the skirts  
Chloe: I know but we can't afford to lose anyone thanks to a skirt  
Aubrey: what are you talking about  
Chloe: well one of the girls said that she'd leave if she got forced to wear a skirt  
Aubrey: it's a bit extreme isn't it, I mean Beca's already going to be wearing flats because she won't wear heels now another girl is threatening to leave if we give her a skirt  
Chloe: I'm sure she has her reasons  
Aubrey: yeah reasons that she'll no doubt keep to her self but your right we can't afford to lose anyone plus I doubt the skirts would be that flattering on some of the girls so I guess we could change them to trousers  
Chloe: well I'm going to get a shower and call it a night  
Aubrey: I think I'll go sit outside for a bit and get some air

Outside  
As I sat down I noticed another person walking across campus, I closed my eyes for what seemed like hours but realised it would have only been a couple of minutes as I could still see the person walking but now I could see it was a guy and he was carrying someone though he was still to far away to tell who he was, I began to wonder what made me open my eyes then I heard it soft at first but it gradually got louder then I realised it was a voice that sounded really familiar though I couldn't recall who the voice belonged to for a minute but as the guy came closer I realised it was the guy who ran the radio station and the person he was carrying was Beca, he got to her door and tried to open it then looked around when it wouldn't open, I turned away so that it didn't look like I was watching.

?: excuse me?  
Aubrey: *turns round and notices that Beca has begun fighting* me?  
?: yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me her key is in her bag and as you can see there's no way I could keep hold of her and get the key at the same time so if you don't mind do you think you could get her key please?  
Aubrey: sure *walks over and looks in the bag* do you have any idea where she keeps it, umm?  
Luke: Luke, and she's more likely to keep it in one of the pockets inside the bag  
Aubrey: right *begins searching the pocket* I'm Aubrey by the way *spots the key and grabs it* found it  
Luke: thanks, um could you unlock the door, I don't think she's going to stop squirming long enough for me to be able to  
Aubrey: sure *looks at Beca and sees tears running down her face* is she okay?  
Luke: yeah it's just a nightmare she gets them from time to time but I know for a fact she won't be herself tomorrow  
Aubrey: why? *unlocks the door*  
Luke: she never is after a nightmare it plays in her head she used to have counseling for them but she stopped going when they said she was depressed  
Aubrey: really, I mean I've only known her for a couple of days but she doesn't come across as depressed, she has an attitude from what I've seen but she's not depressed  
Luke: you won't be so sure tomorrow

Aubrey' P.O.V  
We were talking so much I almost forgot he was holding Beca until she began calling for help and she began struggling again  
Luke: *trying to keep hold of her* well I better get her in before she hurts someone or herself  
Aubrey: what could she possibly do when she's asleep  
Luke: this is a girl who's broken bones in her sleep in the past *steps inside* I guess I'll see you around


End file.
